The new Sakura in training
by anicans
Summary: TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS FANFIC, I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT I STOPPED WRITING THE STORY... I DIDN'T UPDATE IT SINCE 2008. I'M GOING TO WRITE A NEW STORY INSTEAD. IT MAY NOT BE A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FIC ANYMORE. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!
1. The Perfect Christmas Gift

* * *

_

Chapter 1

The Perfect Christmas Gift

On the day before Christmas Eve, Sakura was in

The kitchen with Kero preparing the dinner table. Kero well as usual was eating some chocolate pudding that Sakura's dad made. "Hey Kero, after I clean up this dinner table, let's go to Tomoyo's house ok?" "Sure, I'm really, really, positive that she has something sweet for us to eat! (day dreaming) the sweet chocolates!" "Hey Kero, stop being such a candy monster." What did you say!!!!!!!" " umm uh.. nothing… (giggles).

(going to Tomoyo's house)

Ding dong! " Sakura! Hey come in, did you bring Kero today? I baked some chocolate cake and there's just enough for everyone!" "Did you say chocolate cake?" kero said. " Oh sorry about Kero, Tomoyo, you know him, he's a candy monster. (kero gives an angry look at Sakura) umm.. nothing Kero, I just said that there are some cotton candy around the corner and I'll buy you some later… hehehe…"

After 2 hours of talking and eating Chocolate cake..

"Bye Tomoyo, see you maybe next week!" Sakura waved goodbye. " and thank you for the Chocolate cake!" Kero gladly said. "Let's go home now Kero, it's almost sundown and dad and Touya will be home soon! And I have to cook dinner! Ahhh!!"

After about 3 hours……

I'm home! Touya and sakura's dad was coming in from their snowy backyard. "hey dad! Hey Touya! How's work today." Sakura merrily cried. Fine. And cold. Her dad replied. "hey monster tomorrow's Christmas Eve so you can have a rest I'll do all the house work tomorrow. That'll be my Christmas gift for you." Touya said. "hey thanks Touya, even though you called me a monster. And speaking of gifts, dad can you come with me tomorrow, I will be delivering gifts to all of my friends!" sure Sakura!

The next day…..

Phew! That was a relief right dad?

'yeah Sakura I didn't know you had so many friends! (giggles) " hah. Dad, I can't wait till later. "yeah me too!"

At home…

Ding dong! Ding dong!

Dad, Touya I'll get it!

Coming!!!! Oh it's the mail. Hmmm.. who could it be for.. let's see….nope not for me, nope, nope, nope, nope….. huh hey look there's one for me! Now who could this be from….

(very shocked face)

It's from Syaoran! Hmm what does it say…

Dear Sakura,

It's been two years now since I've left Japan. So how are you now? I'm fine here. And I have some very good news for you, I'm going back to Japan! My mom said I could stay there for a couple more years. I really missed you guys! So see you after Christmas Eve!

Sincerely yours,

Syaoran

P.S

Sorry I can't spend the Christmas with you guys.

Yey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad, dad, dad, syaoran is coming back to Japan!!!!!! This is the perfect Christmas gift ever!!!!!**  
**


	2. Welcome home

Chapter 2

Welcome home!

Tring! Tring! Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking. Oh hi Sakura! Really, syaoran is coming back, oh I'm so excited!! And your planning to have a surprise party? That would be great! Sure I would love to bake cake for him. Ok. Bye! Oh, yehey I'll start baking already!

(at Sakura's house)

Lalala(Sakura humming). "Hey Sakura why do you look so happy today is it because your dad gave you new roller skates?" "well I'm happy about the roller skates that dad gave me, but there is another thing that I'm happy about!" "come on Sakura tell me!!!" " you'll find out about it soon Kero, you'll just have to wait and see." "fine…"

After 1 hour of cleaning the kitchen.(while humming)

"Hmm Kero, does this dress look good with these shoes?" "well I gotta admit it looks cute together."

Awww, thanks Kero" "hey I'm not saying that your cute ok, the dress is the one that's cute!" "Kero…you really haven't change you know that?"

after dressing up…..

"oh no, it's 2:30 I'm gonna be late!!!" "Hey Sakura where are you going?! Don't leave me here!!!!!" "sorry Kero but I have to go now, I'll come back for you later, and besides there are lots of chocolates in the fridge that you can eat!" "ohhh… chocolates, never Sakura, you don't have to fetch me later... I'm in a chocolate paradise anyway..!!" "hahahaha"

Sakura and her friends met at the airport to welcome syaoran. They were holding cakes balloons and more. But unfortunately, the plane was delayed. So they just sat down on a bench and waited…

Sigh. I came so early for nothing. Yamazaki sighed. But anyway I have a trivia for you guys did you know that an p- "oh stop it Yamazaki!" (Chiharu drags him away by the ear.) Everyone laughs.

"hey look guys, it the airplane the Syaoran is riding on!" Naoko shouts." "Hey yeah that's it!" Sakura gladly said. "Come on guys let's prepare our party poppers, balloons and the cake!" Tomoyo excitedly cried. "here he comes everyone. Ready?" WELCOME HOME!!!!!!!(party poppers pop and the confetti flies everywhere) "Uh-u thanks guys, I really missed all of you!" Syaoran said. ( looks at Sakura with the cake. Then blushes.) "welcome home Syaoran!" Sakura said with a big happy smile on her face. (blushes a bit)." Hey Syaoran why don't we go to your house so that we can eat this yummy cake?" Rika asks. " sure guys. come on"

They all went to Syaoran's house and there they ate the yummy cake, that Tomoyo baked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kero's Dream

When Sakura got home from the party, she quickly went to her room to give Kero a piece of cake that they ate from the party. " Kero should be really happy about this cake, and it's his favorite.." but, when Sakura opened the door, she found Kero already sound asleep on her bed. "Why you-… hah, never mind it's pretty rude to wake up someone who is sleeping anyway.. I'll just yell at him tomorrow for sleeping on my bed. (Yawn) which reminds me, I should be sleeping by no- (yawn)" Sakura falls on her bed and falls asleep.

The next day……

"(Yawn) Good Morning! Huh? Oh, looks like Kero's still sleeping.. hmm, that's weird usually he wakes up earlier than me. Kero, Kero, wake up now, come on…(sigh) probably he just got a sugar rush. Hehehe. What time is it anyway? Oh I still have time to cook our breakfast."

At the park..

"Hi Tomoyo! Hi Syaoran!" "oh hi Sakura, did Kero like the cake that I made?" "oh not yet Tomoyo, he still hasn't enjoyed it yet cause he was sleeping when I came home last night, and surprisingly he is still sleeping right now!" " Maybe he just got a sugar rush…" Syaoran added. "Yea"

"hey Syaoran since you've been away for two years now, a lot has changed here in Tomoeda. So, Tomoyo and I decided to take you on a tour!!!!!"

"umm.. o-k su-re..(blushes)." Sakura grabs Syaoran by the hand and then runs to the library to start the tour.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house….

"oh.. where could that Sakura be? I have very important news to tell her!!! (walking back and forth and then sees the yummy Strawberry shortcake on Sakura's desk) ohhhhhh…. Strawberry shortcake!! I'll enjoy this cake while waiting for Sakura to come back. Besides I don't want to go out anyway it's too hot!

While on the other hand…

"And this is the last place that has changed here, Penguin park. You see, they made the sand even whiter, and softer. And the slide oh yea, they added two more slides there beside the penguin. And they put 2 seesaws, 1 monkey bar, and 3 swings. Yey, we're finally done!!!" "wow a lot has really changed here in Japan and now it's even nicer!" "yea. It really has improved! And oh yeah it's already 3:00 who wants to go to my house and eat some snacks. I baked a pie a while ago. And I hope it's still hot!"

After eating at Tomoyo's house, the three friends split up to go home. Except for Tomoyo though since she is already home.

"I'm home! Hi dad, hi Toya!" "hi monster!" " hey, I heard that!"

Going up to her room…

"Kero?" ( kero was sitting on the window pane looking out the window.)

"kero what's wrong? I've brought you some apple pie!" "we have to talk Sakura…" "what is it?" "you see I was sleeping for a long time right? Did you notice?" " umm yea." It was because of a dream that I had. It was about…. about…. "about what?" Clow reed. (Sakura shows a very, very shocked face) he said that something will happen to all he cards that you have sealed. So you should be ready. He also said that he will give you two weks to practice your skills. And also he mentioned Syaoran. He wants him to gho with on every mission. And the last he gave me this. It's a new magical tool that you will use when the time comes." "wha-wha-what?! He's back?! I should tell everyone about this now!" " no Sakura not yet. You could only tell it to them tomorrow morning." "ok…… I cannot believe this! Seriously, I cannot believe it!"


End file.
